Andrea Jaspers
|width="20px" valign="top" style="color:gold; font-size:40pt; font-family:serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:10px 10px;"| ” |- | |colspan="2" valign="top"| |} About her Andrea Jaspers is the oldest fraternal twin of Sophia Jaspers. She picked up her mother's supernatural abilities. Half witch, half werewolf, and traces of vampire blood from her father. All that makes her a mongrel, and she can use any of her abilities to her advantage at any given time. She's also the daughter of very powerful mongrels, Victoria and Micheal Jaspers. The Ivory Creek Members attend Jaspers Academy for the Accomplished, the school her parents made for supernatural students. Andrea also suffers from anxiety, trust issues, and a form of supernatural depression after her parents leave for the school year. She has a chair in the school's council and is a member of the Ivory Creek Board of Town Admissions. She also is the cheerleading captain for her school, with her sister being the co-captain. Appearance Andrea is described as tall, she has black curly hair, she has a beautiful almond skin tone, and it's smooth, she has brown eyes, her full lips, and her toned tummy, with some curves. Personality People describe her as dark, witty, loyal, brave, tough, and daring. She is friends with Andrew Arden, Bryson Vixen, Mary Gray, and Gabriella Sanchez, who describes her. More into her life At the beginning of the novel, Andrea continued to express her feelings on her broken-up family. It even mentions she hasn't seen her aunts and uncles since her, and her sister was at the age of seven. Her sister is the first to tell her to cut their parents some slack, but her friends agree with the mongrel. A tall mysterious werewolf comes to her school named Justin Marino, and inches his way into Andrea's heart. Though his efforts are tough, she still is closed off due to her trust issues. She falls for him, and they become happy together. The day before her seventeenth birthday, she finds out she's in control of a family legacy, the Horus. When her mother tells her, she wants nothing to do with it but finds she has no choice. On the day of her birthday party, she has a panic attack, knowing her time is vastly coming, to be in control of the legacy. Though her parents assure her that everything will turn up fine, she still freaks out about it. Luckily, Justin talks her into doing it, and she takes the serum. The next day, she wakes up to the feeling of a heating sensation on her chest. Justin helps from her bed, but she insists that she's found. When she stands for herself, she passes out. Justin bought her back to her parents, which they then proceed to take her back to the Jaspers' Estate, and puts her in her bedroom. When she awakes, she discovers her upper right arm is covered with black and red veins but tries to cover it. Throughout the day, Andrea began to feel worst but continued to keep it a secret from everyone except Justin. When Andrea decided she needed to get out of the house, as she was tired of staying in the house all day. The mongrel and the werewolf went to The Glass Plate and had dinner at Andrea's request. But midway into the meal, Andrea started choking, as the Horus made its way through her lungs. After being driven home quickly by Justin, she later goes ucon